1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rack mount computer systems. More specifically, a drive cooling baffle suitable for rack mount computing systems is disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Many of today's more complex computing systems such as computer server systems are often rack-mounted systems in which a number of removable electronics modules, such as electronics trays, are positioned and stacked relative to each other in a shelf-like manner within a frame or rack. Rack-mounted systems allow the arrangement of several of the electronics modules in a vertical orientation for efficient use of space. Each electronics module can be slid into and out of the rack-mounting system. Typically, the electronics modules are inserted from the front of the rack and various cables such as data cables, power cables, etc., are connected to the electronics modules at the front and/or rear of the rack.
Each electronics module may correspond to a different server or each electronics module may hold one or more components of a server. Examples of electronics modules include modules for processing, storage such as random access memory (RAM), network interfaces and controllers, disk drives such as floppy disk drives, hard drives, compact disk (CD) drives, and digital video disk (DVD) drives, parallel and serial ports, small computer systems interface (SCSI) bus controllers, video controllers, power supplies, and so forth. A server farm in today's computing environment may include numerous racks that hold various types of computer-related modules.
When an electronics component on a particular electronics module is to be serviced or replaced, a service technician would typically remove the particular electronics module from the server rack and then remove the electronics component from the electronics module. Drive cooling baffles are sometimes used to help direct the air flow around the electronics components that need to be cooled by fans. Thus, in order to even gain access to the desired electronics component, drive cooling baffles may need to be removed.
The baffles may be mounted to the electronics module via screws engaged with threaded mounting holes provided in the electronics component and/or the electronics module. The service technician must first remove the mounting screws for the baffle before access is gained to the desired electronics component. However, in many electronics modules, the electronics components are mounted side-by-side in close proximity with other electronics components such that access to the mounting screws for the baffle may be blocked. Because access to the baffle mounting screws may be awkward and difficult, removing or reinstalling the mounting screws and baffle is often a difficult task. Further, the removal or reinstallation process would also require the use of tools, making the servicing or replacing of an electronics component a more difficult, labor intensive, and time consuming process. The result is increased server downtime and increased cost resulting from both the server down time and increased labor costs associated with employing the service technician.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a drive cooling baffle that effectively cooperates with a fan to direct air flow and that provides fast and convenient installation and/or removal onto or out of a computer such as an electronics module of a rack mount computing system.